Katrina Oakes - Huntress Extraordinaire
by Lally Winchester
Summary: My name is Katrina Oakes, at least it is now, and I am a hunter. I'm hunting alongside team free will, and this is my story. OC, set between Seasons 5-7, slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters **

September 10th, 2009

I have been advised by a friend, Bobby Singer, to begin keeping what he calls a "Hunter's Journal", though I'm not entirely sure as to what I am expected to write. Well, journal is just another word for diary, so it's a start. Let me begin by saying that I have officially been hunting for almost a month now, ever since I came to this dimension with the boys. By boys, of course I mean the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean, two well recognized names in science fiction television in the world that I used to call home, but here, two unknown boys who have dedicated their lives (albeit somewhat unwillingly) to protecting the innocent (or as innocent as people can be) from the paranormal and evil forces which seem to lurk around every corner in this place.

I met Dean and the Angel Castiel back in June, when they appeared in my living room after crashing through the window and raiding my fridge. Apparently, they had awaken on the roof of my apartment building a few hours before I had arrived and seeing as my apartment was closest to the top, and the only empty one they could see, they decided it was the perfect place to plan their next move. They had no idea where they were, nor any recollection of how they came to be there. They enlisted my help, as I knew much more about the area then they did and I was able to leave my building without being mobbed by crazed fans.

Over time, I formed a bond with these boys and was invited to return with them. I had been a huge fan of the show in my own world, so I jumped at the opportunity to experience it first-hand. Also, I had just been through a very trying ordeal that I refuse to go into detail about. Bottom-line, I had lost several people who were very important to me and was not having a very easy time moving on with my life. It was difficult to leave behind my old life and old friends, but after careful consideration I decided that it was imperative that I seek a fresh start somewhere no one would know who I was or what I'd been through. So, with the blessings of my oldest and dearest friends, I was off to start my new adventure.

Since coming back, I have officially joined my companions in their mission against Lucifer. They have affectionately dubbed our side "Team Free-will"; a term used as both Dean and Sam have been informed that they are supposed to be vessels for the Angels Michael and Lucifer, though neither one is okay with it. What is a vessel? Well, really it's just a fancy term for a human meat suit that the Angels ride around in, but only after the person has given said Angel permission to do so. That's what makes it different from possession by Demons, though I'm sure these people have no idea what they're in for when they say yes; it's like signing up for something online, since no one ever reads the terms and conditions agreement first, they just click yes and possibly suffer the consequences later (though, spam emails are not nearly as bad as the possibility of death, or worse).

Sometimes I think about Castiel's vessel and I feel bad for the guy. Jimmy Novak had to leave behind his wife and child, and I'm actually not entirely certain that he's even still alive in there. Cas is a nice enough guy though, and I know he didn't mean for any of this to happen. He was just being a good soldier, following orders, not questioning the big picture. He gets it now, the reason the Winchesters refuse to give in, refuse to back down. He understands what it is that we're all fighting for: Humanity. We deserve a chance, and if that means pissing off a few angels and demons in the process, so be it. There is no way that we'll let half of the human population just die, not without a fight at least. Cas is fighting with us, because he believes in our cause; because he believes in the boys. We all do, though sometimes I think that's only because we have no other choice.

Dean has been showing me the ropes; from a simple salt and burn to using the Demon Knife (he "found" some dummies for me to practice on, though I have had to actually use it once or twice in real life). Bobby has been helping me to catch up on my monster research, and there is SO much that I didn't know. It's a little overwhelming at times, but it is oh so fascinating as well. Sam's been helping me with my Latin, so that I can perfect my exorcism incantations. My pronunciation is horrible, though I am improving. Cas has even given me a few pointers, allowing me to handle his Angel Blade so that I could get a feel for it, if the moment ever should arise when I would need to gank a feathery-foe. It's all been very instructive, and these lessons have saved my life numerous times in the field. I think everyone is finally starting to see me as the genuine article; in fights, they're starting to back off more and more, and now they hardly ever jump in to my tussles, allowing me to finish off whatever it is at the time by myself.

As Dean keeps reminding me, I am no where near ready to go off on a solo mission, but I'm getting close. I love these guys to pieces, I really do, but sometimes I think they just need to take a break. I can't wait for the day when I'll be able to do that for them. I hope it's soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters **

September 24th, 2009

Well, this has been an eventful month. Where do I even begin? A little while back a friend of Bobby's named Rufus called in a favor asking us to swing by and help out with a Demon infestation. If only that was what it had been! The four horseman of the Apocalypse are riding around, and one of them just happened to be in this town turning people against each other and making them believe that the other was possessed. Can you guess which horseman it was? I wouldn't blame you if you're stuck, I didn't even know about the horseman until I got into this mess. It was the horseman War in this case, and his three brothers are Famine, Pestilence, and Death. They wear these weird rings that are pretty much the source of their power, so Dean had to cut off his finger in order to break the spell. At least, I think it was a spell. It might have been a curse or something else, I don't even know. It's been a long day, so I'm pretty exhausted and am writing this down with half closed eyes.

After that, we had a few more ordinary cases, or at least I did. Sam's gone a little nuts and has decided that he doesn't want to hunt any more. I'm not entirely sure what that's all about, since he's gone AWOL and I can't reach him on any of his cellphones no matter how many times I call. He and Dean had a falling out, but that's about the extent of my knowledge since the Ass refuses to talk about it and the other Ass is missing. Dean's gone out on some mission with Cas, and I think it has to do with the Angel Raphael. From what I've read and heard, he doesn't sound like the type of guy you'd want to mess around with, but will Dean listen to me? No, he's been in the game longer than I have and knows what he can handle; he isn't afraid of no big bad Archangel. Sometimes he can be such a tool.

He left me at Bobby's because while he's apparently safe, it's too dangerous for me. Chauvinist! It drives me crazy when he gets all protective like that because I mean, Hello! I'm here to hunt, to do my part; not sit on the sidelines as a professional cheerleader! I've been doing odd hunts here and there to keep myself from going insane with worry. Dean calls me up once in a blue moon to see how I'm doing and to check that, and I quote, "I'm still alive and haven't done anything stupid enough to kill myself." Huh, thanks for the vote of confidence. Whenever I ask how he's doing he grunts out an "I'm fine" and ends the conversation faster than you can say, "I wasn't finished talking, you jerk!" Needless to say, this bit is getting old fast. I just wish I knew how they were. WHY ARE THESE MEN SO EMOTIONALLY STUNTED!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters **

October 2nd, 2009

Well, it looks like the old gang's back together. Dean and Sam showed up at the homestead this morning seemingly all buddy-buddy, though I managed to knock the smiles off their faces with a few punches to their arms and a "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" It's hard to stay mad though because they've apologized profusely, or at least Sam has. Dean was all, "I CALLED!" which earned him another punch to the arm because his last call was 5 days ago and since then he hasn't returned a single one of mine. I thought he might've been dead or something, which really isn't jumping to conclusions when you consider the facts, such as HE FIGHTS MONSTERS ON A REGULAR BASIS. God, that man is infuriating. Sam seemed genuinely sorry at least, saying that he didn't mean to worry me he was just upset because of Dean. I understand that feeling, so I've sort of sided with Sam against Dean and I've been ignoring the stupid jerk, earning me a lot of frustrated sighing and annoyed glances. Ha, guys are so easy.

As usual, Dean's been no help filling in the details, so I've been talking with Sam, who had apparently called Dean the night prior seeking to reconcile, and had been shot down immediately, only to have Dean call him back MUCH earlier today. It turns out that Sammy boy is about as clueless as I am as to the reason why Dean called him back, since Dean has kept mum on the situation. I may have thrown a pillow at the back of Dean's head out of frustration after hearing this, though there is no physical proof that I did and therefore I cannot be condemned for such an action. Since then, the glares have actually intensified, which I didn't think was possible, so bravo on his part.

Fortunately it's a day of rest and relaxation for all, so we're all just sort of hanging out around Bobby's living room. Dean found a copy of Star Wars IV under a pile of books in Bobby's library and has insisted that we all watch it together. I didn't really put up much of a protest, just a small whine to bug Dean, since I still haven't completely forgiven him. Cas came by looking like a little lost kitten, so we made some room on the couch for him and he is actually quite invested in the film, which is actually really freaking adorable; though I'd never say it out loud because he'd probably get offended. Dean seems to think so too, because every time Cas asks a question about the plot or the characters, a small smile appears on his face. Screw it, they're both adorable and I don't care who knows. Sam's just chuckling and shaking his head, because some of Cas' questions are pretty ridiculous. I'm struggling to suppress my own giggles, because Cas looks so confused. Bobby's smiling too, though I think "idgits" is a little harsh. He's sitting on my right side and Sam's behind me on the couch (I'm sitting on the floor so that I can write on the table). Tomorrow, reality will hit and we'll be back on the job, but tonight we're letting go of everything and I have to say, it feels pretty damn good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters**

October 9th, 2009

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA oh my dear sweet lord, I just cannot even believe the story I just heard. It's just, Dean and Sam, getting their asses handed to them by Paris Hilton? Why are there no pictures of this? I need to start coming with them on these hunts, so many Kodak moment opportunities wasted. Hee Hee, oh I have to dry my eyes, I can't even see what I'm writing anymore, I'm actually crying. Dean won't stop glaring, but he can do that all he wants, it won't make it less funny.

In their defense, it wasn't actually Paris Hilton; it was the Pagan God Leshii pretending to be Paris Hilton, along with several other famous idols throughout history (i.e. Abraham Lincoln, James Dean's car, etc.). Still, the image in my mind has me rolling on the floor with laughter and there is no way I'm letting this one slide. I'll be bringing this one up for years to come.

Dean just read that over my shoulder. He's now laying his head on the table. I think I'll poke him.

He grunted at me. I think I'll poke him again.

BAD IDEA, VERY BAD IDEA. ABORT, ABORT MISSION! SAM, GET THE PIE. QUICKLY!


End file.
